


Virtual Reality or Dreams?

by ZeldaSpirit93



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Male Solo, Mild Blood, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No mater how much he wanted there is was no way that Netto had the chance to be able to take a shot with a new relationship. Especially since it deals with his own Navi. </p><p>But of course that would really depend whether or not if his Navi really wanted to be with him, especially after a failed relationship with Roll.</p><p>But who said that there wouldn't be improvements? The only problem is just people around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Virtual Reality or Dreams?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Yes, I am completely new to this site, but hey I’ll get the hand of it XD
> 
> Anyways this is something that I honestly came up with a while back, especially during the time I was watching Rockman EXE. 
> 
> Gosh I love that anime. 
> 
> Now I've only watched the anime, I never played any of the games or anything like that. So that means I know nothing of the game, so what I write here has nothing to do with the game. Alright 
> 
> So know that this story takes place in the ANIME UNIVERSE alright. 
> 
> Well with that out of the way here’s the story :D

_Epilogue:_

Saturdays were suppose to be the day when a student and at times an adult were suppose to relax. Right?

Well it just didn’t seem to work it’s weekend magic over a certain brunet boy who continued to shift in his bed.

Sleep have long left him a long time since. And he wasn’t liking any of it…

Caramel eyes opened slightly, allowing him to see the moon-lit room. Great not even close to morning…

He casted his eyes over at the digital clock that rested at his desk, a clock that he hasn’t used ever since his Netnavi came along.

Rockman…

The name alone made his face turn slightly pink, he casted his look over at the charging PET that also sat across on the desk.

He should have expected it to be off and allowing his Netnavi recharging. Maybe he should have listened to Meiru about recharging it after three days rather than just wait until the last or it’s energy that would last an entire week before shutting down.

And currently the familiar adaptor Navi is more than just resting. He’s was mostly completely out at this moment. But for a good eight to nine hour recharge would at least give him a total set of 3 days of energy until he needed recharge once more. He would have to charge the Navi when he came back home after school.

After a good net battle.

A brushing sigh escaped his lips once more at the mere thought of the blue clad Navi.

“Damn…” He whispered feeling the room go a little warm.

“Damn it all…” He grumbled and stood up, the room was just too warm to be in bed anymore…

He slowly made his way towards his bathroom, which compared to his bedroom was much darker, forcing him to turn on the lights on dim before closing the door lightly.

Right now a cold shower seemed what would calm his nerves and temperature.

The boy shed his sky blue pajamas, and to a sense the bathroom always had this slightly different temperature than his room, which in turn would usually get bad during winter and fall. But right now it was perfect as the top half of his sleep wear slid off his shoulders.

Even in the dim light, anyone who would have been inside the bathroom would have been able to see the faint scars over his upper torso. Especially the one on his back.

He recalled getting this one due to a rather persistent video virus and his rolling tape that left some burns that were similar to tugging ropes.

Not even when he still fused with his own Netnavi protected him from the pain or any scars that would come to be.

In a sense Navis were lucky if they were in battle due to the ingenious recovery chips that they are able to use. Thus leaving them lacking any form or scars, and if that didn’t cover it, at least a through healing at the SciLabs would take care of them.

But for humans… well, they had the natural process of blood clotting, but not the quick heal and leaving the skin in it’s original tone.

But then again, the boy didn’t mind them, in fact he personally liked them. They are more like cool battle scars in his eyes.

The only thing that may come into it is the name of the scar itself, permanent damaged skin and memory. But so far he hadn’t been able to have a single pessimistic thought about it just yet.

No if anything, he was more certain that forgetting his homework for school was more a scary thought than anything. Especially when it dealt with Mariko-sensei, she could either be the nicest teacher a student has ever met.

Or a nightmare…

He rather didn’t want to go into detail…

The brunet reached for the facet right after his matching pants fell down with his pajama top. His pale skin seemed a little bright for the light itself, but for the moment he as just waiting for the water to remain at a comfortable temperature, which thankfully wasn’t long.

The shower head rained with clear water at first hitting the floor before finally hitting the warm skin of the boy.

He didn’t even shiver at the dropped temperature when it touched his bare torso.

 _*Finally…*_ He thought in relief as the water dribbled down his smooth skin. He brought his head under the showering water allowing the liquid get absorbed in his shaggy unkempt hair, and letting it stick to his head and skin. The weight of the water itself made his brown hair look longer than it really is, allowing it to now reach just barely past the nape of his neck. But again, that only cooled his body even more.

The preteen didn’t know how long he’s been in the shower, but at the same time he really didn’t care considering how it seemed to give him amazing results at the moment.

It felt good.

He splayed his hands around his lithe body in order to rub some of the soap he got. Might as well take a clean shower while he was at it.

The sponge reached every angle his hand had been able to reach, from under his arms in between his legs and to a certain length his back. And he meant to reach every part of his body, and that even meant his…

His once closed and relaxed eyes opened when he felt his hand brush against…

Eyes blinked when he looked down, and to his surprise, he found his extended friend happily growing.

A pink hue dusted his cheeks. _*Seriously right now!?*_

And sure it enough it was there, slowly hardening and forming into a 90 degree angle. How many times has this happened, he thought he already took care of it this afternoon!?

“The dream…” He grumbled sourly, why did it always have to involve Rockman every time…!?

A long sigh and a while of looking at his erect organ. Well, there was one way to get rid of something like this…

The sponge was abandoned on the shower rack as the boy back away slightly, letting the cool water trail down his slightly chilled chest and down to the semi-hard member.

The brown eyed boy closed his eyes and let lose a small groan when he felt the soft drills of the water bump against his crotch. But patience was never his strong point when finally gave up and just took a hold of his member and began to pump.

He closed his eyes a little tighter when he gripped it a little harder and began to tug and push, every time feeling the blood flow grow into his erection, making the movements easier and fluid.

One hand was doing a fair job for a few moments when he used his other free one to help.

A series of groans and breathing casted out mixing with the dripping water as he continued to pump his tight length multiple times in order to gain the relief.

And still nothing happened, expect for a slightly frustrated preteen and a slightly tighter grip.

He needed an incentive.

It didn’t take long for him to think of one. The stupid dream brought him into this mess, now it was going to fix it.

And for a small moment the preteen stopped for only a second to try to re-imagine the dream. And it wouldn’t come…

“R-Roc…” He whispered, and suddenly hands seemed to grab onto his.

“Let me help…”

The boy didn’t resist when those hands helped his own, the water seemed to warm up after that, but for the moment the boy didn’t care when those phantom like hands help him, at the same time one of those hands pulled one of his own off of his erection and down to his side.

Though one of the phantom hands remained on his griping hand, while another moved up his bare chest.

“You want it quick huh?’

The boy nodded rapidly, and that hand slowly moved over to one of the pink buds on his chest.

The boy didn’t realize he was now on his back, even when the figure now slowly move on top of him one of those slender hands moving to one of his rosy bud and gave it a small pinch and tug.

That didn’t stop the moan that finally breached his throat. And another one came out when a warm tongue brushed over the other.

“R-Ro…” He couldn’t finish his sentences when something brushed his entrance.

But his feverish problem didn’t let his mind argue with his boy when that digit slowly pushed into him.

Never had something felt so amazing to him as of right now.

The finger had slowly pulled and pushed his ring of muscles just seemed to suck in the intruder and accepted it, to the point when a second one also came into contact. Though it stung, that wasn’t without the price, it still left such a needy feeling that he wouldn’t want to let go of.

“You’re so hot aren’t you?” The voice whispered again this time against his ear.

The flushed boy didn’t answer when the pumping had increased in his length.

“Release for me… Netto…” The voice whispered again.

And he finally did.

White seed exploded when it finally shot out, and landed on his flat stomach. But due to the running water it was quickly washed off leaving no evidence of what happened at all.

And that’s when Netto finally opened his eyes.

He certainly was in the shower tub, laying in it with his hand over his now limp member. And his other hand was…

Brown hues widened when he removed his hand from within him, a deep burning hue over his face.

The water clean off any cum that remained on him, leaving the boy clean again. Even if the water seemed to loose the original cool effect, it wasn’t as hot anymore.

The boy shut the water off and carefully stepped out of the tub. He reached for the blue towel and dried his body off of any water that remained stuck to his body. Especially the curves of his inner hips.

He grabbed his boxers and just stepped out of the bathroom, he would take care of the pajamas later when he snagged a pair of loose basketball shorts and a slightly oversized tee-shirt that hung on the chair near the desk.

Before entering the bed he glanced over to his PET. And sure enough, the blue electronics’ screen was still dark.

Well… at least he didn’t hear any of it… The boy thought with a small smile.

There was no way in hell he was going to be explaining to Rockman of the little dream he had in the shower of him getting some assistance from his own Navi.

The pink hue returned to his face. No way. Never.

Tiredness reproached his body moments when he finally reached the bed. And he passed out the moment his now dry head touched the pillow.

Nothing ever happened in there, after all, it was only a dream. And that was already disappointing as it was…

He had no dreams for the rest of the night as he ultimately passed out in darkness.

However, what Netto didn’t seem to notice was the flicker of light in the charging blue PET.

And deep inside in technology, remained a flustered little adaptor Navi who was biting on his lip, debating on whether or not if he should tell his NetOp that he needs to remember to turn off the PET in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Netto, must really suck for him. Believe me bud I’ve been there. LOL 
> 
> So...
> 
> What do you guys think? 
> 
> I frankly think it was a little short, but hey I still like how it came out ^^
> 
> Well that's that for now, see you guys in the next chapter.


End file.
